Blue Headed Cupid
by MisterLooneyTune
Summary: Gil stumbles upon Cupid's bubble blower and ends up making people in Bubbletucky fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Headed Cupid

_**Valentine's Day had once again arrived for the people of Bubbletucky. It is also a good time for the Bubble Guppies to send that special something to that special someone. When Gil and his personal best friend Molly are getting themselves ready for the day of love, Gil stumbles a pond what looks like a magic wand…but instead of a star, it has a heart shape on the end. As Gil waves it around him everywhere, everyone in Bubbletucky began to act…strange. Even Molly is also beginning to acting a lot weirder. Get ready for a story that is filled with laughs, excitement and love. Enjoy the three chapter story.**_

Chapter 1

Everyone in Bubbletucky are filled with Valentine's Day spirit. After a mailman is seen putting some Valentine cards in a mailbox, Gil and Molly are soon seen walking with Bubble Puppy along with their new class pet Bubble Kitty following them.

"I really love Valentine's Day," Molly said.

"Me too," Gil added. "Everyone is filled with Valentine spirit. I mean look at the decorations on this store front." The two friends stop at a store that has it windows filled with valentine decorations including heart shape lights and a big red heart inside.

"They're so pretty," Molly said. Bubble Puppy barked in agreement. Gil turned his head to a small human like figure on the bottom right of the window. The figure had a white diaper on with pink hearts. He was holding a bow and an arrow with a heart at the end. He appears to be getting ready to fire it at something…or someone.

"Hey they even have a little cupid on there," he said.

"Cool."

"Arf arf," Bubble puppy barked. Deema and Goby soon walked up to them.

"Hey guys," Goby said.

"Hello cousin," Deema said looking right at her cousin Gil.

"Hey guys," Gil said.

"We were actually walking up to where you guys were," Molly said.

"Man valentine's day sure is flying by," Goby said.

"Well it is the time to show that special someone who you care for," Molly said.

"Yeah," Deema said. She soon began to go to a flirty stage. "I wonder who my special someone is, "she said. The blonde batted her eyes and lean her head down so it could touched Goby's shoulder. But Goby seemed to not be paying attention to this.

"Hey Goby," Gil called out to his best friend. "Look at the window. They have a little cupid."

Goby walked up towards the window. But by doing this, Deema fell off his shoulder and lands on the ground. Her head broke her fall, but lucky for her long curly hair, she didn't feel a thing. "Oh yeah I see him." Goby said. Deema quickly got up.

"He's going to make the people fall in LOVEEEE," she said trying to flirt with Goby again by leaning towards him. "So you better watch out you guys. He might just get you guys."

"Oh come on cousin, "Gil said. "That's just a fairy tale."

"Yeah Deema," Goby said. "We all know Cupid doesn't actually exist."

But all Deema along with Molly just laughed. "Okay," Deema responded back. "Whatever you two say." Soon a female lobster in a yellow thick dress came out with a tray filled with valentine day cards and candy. The female was none other than Sandy, who got a job at a store since it was still the winter season. Her job at the beach was her summer job.

"Hey guys," Sandy said.

"Hey Sandy," Molly replied back. Gil, Deema and Goby all said hi as well.

"So you guys getting ready for Valentine's Day?"

"Uh-Huh," the four friend answered.

"Well that's why I got you guys these."

"Is that okay with your boss?" Molly asked.

"Yeah. He's cool with it. See every Valentine's Day, he have his workers hand out one free card and free candy as well." The four friends seemed to be amazed by this. "So here you guys are." Sandy lowered the tray so the four can grab a card and some candy.

"Thanks Sandy," Molly said.

"No problem you guys. Hey Molly, do you and your sisters still do those pictures?"

"Uh-Huh."

"Pictures?" Deema asked.

"See every year, me and my sisters we take some pictures on special occasions," Molly answered. Molly and her two older sisters Janet (who's 15) and Olivia (who's 10) often takes pictures for different reasons. It was a way to show their sister bond although they know it wasn't really necessary. Like for example, on June, the trio sisters would take a picture of themselves in Hula outfits like the Hula girls will wear in Hawaii. In October, they were scary costumes for Halloween and for February, they would wear very cute outfits for Valentine's Day. Molly showed her friends some of the pictures.

"Whoa girl. You look pretty in all of them," Deema said. Her pink haired friend just giggled and said thanks. Gil was also amazed at Molly's pictures. He admits that her sisters were also cute, but all he was focusing on Molly and her amazing posts.

"Yeah we're still doing those pictures. In fact we're about to do one sometime today," Molly answering to Sandy's question.

"Well in that case, can you give Janet give her notes?" Sandy then handed her a few pieces of papers that was folded up to fit in someone's pocket. Molly grabs the notes and puts it in her pocket. Sandy and Janet are classmates for they attend Bubbletucky High School together and they are good friends.

"Sure thing Sandy?"

"Thanks, Molly. I got to get back to work guys. I'll see you guys later at the Valentine's Day party?"

"You bet," Gil answered.

"Awesome. Well later guys."

"Bye Sandy," Molly said. The others all wave bye to Sandy as she went back in the store. Soon they began to leave and was starting to head to their destination. All except Gil, who went in the store.

"Hey Sandy,' Gil called out for her. Sandy was busy putting up some flowers.

"Hey Gil. What is it?"

"I was wondering…do you have a large big Valentine's Day card anywhere for sale?"

"Actually yes. Wait here. Let me go check in the back." Sandy left, leaving Gil and Bubble Puppy. The young male walked over to the roses Sandy was putting in some vases. He also turned his head to some candy that was shaped like hearts. An idea soon came in his mind as Sandy came back with one large card that was almost as tall as him.

'You're in luck Gil. This the last one we have."

"That's perfect. I also would like some roses and…some of these," Gil grabs two boxes of candy. "She's going to love these."

"You said something? "Sandy asked.

"Oh nothing."

_**I'm back. Back and better than ever and I see a few of my good friends have also returned. Sorry that I've been quite lately. I'm officially a college student since last month, so I will be in and out of fan fiction. But enough about me.**_

_**So what you guys think about my little Valentine's Day story ? Not to bad if I do say so myself. I worked on this story in just one day. But I got some more chapters on the way. This story only has a few chapters, but hopefully it will be something to remember. I'll be back tomorrow with the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cupid with Blue Hair

Chapter 2

"Thanks again Sandy," Gil yelled to Sandy. He had just finished up making a Valentine's Day card and asked Sandy to deliver it for his special someone.

"No problem," Sandy yelled back. "I'll send it to her before I finished up for the day."

"Okay. Come on boy. Let's go."

But when Gil stepped out of the store, Molly was already waiting for him outside. "There you are Gil," she said. "What was taking you so long?"

Gil was trying to find an excuse. "Ummm…I had to do something real quick," he answered. "But I'm finally done."

"Oh okay. Well let's go."

"Cool."

"Watch out for Cupid Gilly. He might make you fall in love."

"You know that there's no real Cupid, Molly."

His pink haired female friend just giggled for she still disagree with him. "Whatever you say Gilly." As the two and the two class pets was walking to their destination, a flying pink guppy flew to the store window and admire the picture on the window.

"Looking good, handsome." It was Cupid. Like on the picture, Cupid is wearing a white diaper with three pink hearts on it. Like Gil, he also have blue hair. The male then flew behind Molly and Gil and pulled out his wand, which is pink with a shaped triangle on the top. It was a bubble blower. A special bubble blower. When Cupid (or anyone for that matter) blows out of it, it will make a heart shape bubble and will only pop when it flies over somebody's head. Once it pop, the person or people that it pops over, they will fall in love with the first person they see.

Cupid was going to blow one over the two friends, but he already sense that the two have a very close bond. So he went his way. Throughout the day, he has been blowing bubbles to the people (even some animals) that need to know how to love one another. He was also on a tight scheduale for he knows that Bubbletucky are getting ready for their annual Valentine's Day Ball. After making his seventeenth pair fall in love with one another, he was now tired. "What a day," Cupid said to himself. "Maybe I should take a little break right now. I know I'm on a schedule, but…"

The love expert rest behind a tall oak tree. He put his wand down right beside him and just went to sleep. But while he was sleeping, a blue bird came by and grabs it with its little feet and began flying with it still in it. As the bird is flying, the wand can be seen picking up the wind from the flying and began making heart shape bubbles. The bubbles began to pop all around on the ground and although not affective, some of the bubbles popped above a cat, making it fell in love with the bird. The cat chases it and the bird began flying away, eventually dropping the wand. The wand landed on the basketball court where the Bubble Guppies are seen playing basketball, with the girls and the guys playing against one another.

"Over here Goby," Gil yelled out. He was blocked by Molly. Goby eventually passed the ball to him, but Molly intercepted it and passed it to Oona.

"Go Oona," she yelled.

Oona dribbled the ball all the way to the other side of the court and throws the ball to the net, but misses. Nonny catches the ball and passes it to Gil.

"Nice pass Nonny," he said. Gil toss the ball to the guys' goal, and misses as well. Deema grabs the ball.

"Got it," Deema said. But she was eventually picked up by Goby. "AHHHH GOBY! PUT ME DOWN!" she giggled with excitement as his male friend ran juggling her around over her shoulder. "FOUL! THIS IS A FOUL!" But the truth was that Deema didn't even care if Goby was picking him up. Ever since the first day she laid her eyes on him, the crazy blonde always found him funny, entertaining, and even handsome.

As the dark skinned male was still carrying her around, Molly and Oona tried to get Deema away from him. Eventually they did by grabbing Goby and nailing him to the ground. Deema was eventually loosed from his grip.

"OKAY! OKAY!," Goby screamed. "GET OFF OF ME! UNCLE!" Deema quickly dribble the ball and ran across the court while Gil and Nonny try to block her. But they ending up ramming each other causing Deema to score the winning basket. The girls won the game.

"YEAH!" she screamed out loud. Her teammates got off of Goby and ran up to Deema to give her a victory hug. The trio of females jumped up and down, screaming until they were all sitting down on the court. Bubble Kitty and Bubble Puppy also ran up to the girls and licked the blonde. Deema just laughed at the tickling feeling. Gil and Nonny helped their teammate up off the ground. Although they lost, they couldn't help but smile.

"I guess I deserve that," Goby said.

"Yeah," Gil said agreeing with his teammate. "Thanks for letting them win"

Nonny was checking the time on his little watch he had. "Hey you guys," he said. "I have to go. Me and my family are going out for Valentine's Day." 

"Yeah me too," Oona said. "I have to go." Deema and Goby also have to go.

"Well okay then," Molly said.

"But will we see you guys at the party tonight?" Gil asked.

All their friends all replied with a yes and soon, they all headed to their own ways. Leaving Gil and Molly alone on the basketball court.

"Hey Molly," Gil called out. "If you want since it's just you and me, how about we go to my house for a snack?"

"That's sound fun," Molly said.

As the blue haired male changed his shirt, he peaked over to his best friend taking off the rubber band that was holding her hair in a long ponytail and letting her gorgeous long and pink hair flow like it usually be. While seeing the young five-year-old singer brushing and whipping her hair around and even splashing water over herself from the game, the male could just feel his heart beating so fast that it was like a ticking time bomb just ready to explode. Ever since day one, for some strange reason, Gil still didn't understand on how he could even managed to say even just one word to that girl. Molly turned her attention to see Gil's face all wide eyed. She called out to him.

"Gilly?"

Gil snapped out of his little trance. "Y-Yeah Molly?"

"Were you staring at me?"

Gil's face turned a deep dark red. "Uhh…no. I was just…" The male just turned his attention to his bag and Molly did the same. The young preschooler also blushed when her face was awfully pink, just like her hair. If you listen closely, you can also hear a small giggle escaping from her mouth. As Gil zipped up his bag, he noticed something pink laying just right beside it. He picks it up and see it was a bubble blower.

"Hey Molly. Check it out." Molly swam to him with her bag over her arms. "I found this right beside my bag. It appears to be some kind of bubble blower."

"Gilly I don't think it's a good idea taking stuff that doesn't belong to you in the first place," Molly warmed him.

"Don't worry, Molly. I'm just gonna blow one bubble." And Gil did just that and see it was a heart shape bubble. "Wow. A heart shape bubble. You don't see that everyday. I'm gonna blow some more."

Gil blew one and it began to flow right over Molly. "Gil I really don't think yo…" Soon, the bubble pop and Molly was quickly under the spell of Cupid's love bubbles and the first person she falls for was (and not surprisingly) Gil. While the male was still continued to blow bubbles, Molly walked up towards him all love struck.

"Oh Gilly. You're so handsome when you blow bubbles," she said.

"Why thank you Molly," Gil said obviously not paying any attention to her. "Come on. Let's go blow some more."

"Whatever you say, my little turbo charged boy." Both Bubble Puppy and Bubble Kitty just exchanged puzzled looks at one another. But one thing is for sure, they were not about to let their owners alone.


End file.
